


Opposites Attract

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: "Itoldyou it was no big deal," Rikku teases.Kinktober Day 15:Menstruation
Relationships: Rikku/Wakka
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Kudos: 1





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> The prompt here was for Wakka/Rikku period sex! I hope I did this justice, I think Wakka is a little OOC here but I've never written these two so I just went with where the wind took me!

“I  _ told _ you it was no big deal,” Rikku teases as she drags her hips back and forth on top of Wakka. She grins down at him, watching as he closes his eyes and puts his hands on her small waist, relishing in the feeling of how wet she is. 

Her period always makes her so sensitive and so  _ wet _ and Wakka loves to lose himself in the feeling. They stay like this for a while, Rikku fucking herself on Wakka, until he grips his hands and uses his whole body to flip her onto her back. She lets out a cry, looking surprised but curious and her eyes gleam at him like a cat. 

He grins, pulling himself out of her and moving his hands up and down her tiny body. 15 but she certainly didn’t dress or act her own age. Wakka licks his lips and uses his hands to bend her knees up toward her elbows as he lowers his face. He can see the red streaks around her folds and he inhales deeply, relishing in how she smells this time of the month. 

His finger strokes up her folds and he doesn’t waste any time, pushing two of his fingers in her. She’s already been warmed up with his cock — taking two fingers is easy business for her. He loves the noise his fingers make as he pushes them deeper inside, how Rikku squirms a bit to fuck herself faster. He keeps his fingers where they are and can’t wait any longer, diving his mouth toward her clit, already swollen, and tracing circles around it with his tongue. He sucks on the hard nub itself, taking a deep breath through his nose to inhale the sweet scent of iron. Rikku always smells good, which is a wonder for how much traveling they do, but Wakka feels as though something inside him pounces when Rikku smells like this. 

“Mmmmm, is that the best you can do?” Rikku coos, and Wakka smiles, giving a last flick to her clit with his tongue. He pulls his fingers out of her and Rikku lets out a disappointing noise.

“Don’t you worry baby girl, we’re just getting started,” Wakka says, bringing his fingers that are coated in a brown-red juice, to his mouth and sucking on them. Rikku plays with her clit lazily as she watches him lap up her juices and her blood from his fingers.

“Ah, ah, no doing it yourself,” Wakka chides and Rikku giggles, removing her hand from her clit. He places both his hands on the insides of her knees and dives his head down again, using his tongue to lick every inch of her young pussy. He drinks her in, exploring how her folds feel different against his tongue than her depths, how her body shivers when he flicks his tongue against her clit and her reaction when he simply sucks, like he’s found the only source of water in a drought. 

He happily coaxes her through orgasm and doesn’t let up — if she wants a break, she’ll let him know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
